Monstre Charmant
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Terkadang manusia bisa lebih kejam di bandingkan monster bahkan, monster itu sendiri memiliki hati yang lebih indah di bandingkan manusia/ "Aku percaya kepadamu."


_**Monstre Charmant**_

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort & Western**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Inspirasi © Anime Gosick (Urban Monstre Charmant)**

RnR Please...

Keributan besar terjadi di dalam sebuah hutan. Para warga kini mengamuk karna satu hal yang tak tentu kebenarannya karna itu juga menyangkut hidup mereka. Di tengah hutan tersebut sebuah istana besar nan tua berdiri megah juga rapuh dan sesuatu yang berada di dalam sanalah yang membuat para warga berinisiatif pergi ke dalam hutan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok gadis berambut blonde dengan pakaian gothic kini tengah berjinjit melihat ke arah luar tepatnya pada seluruh warga itu. Sejujurnya dia benar- benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan di luar sana karna teriak- teriakan menghujat yang di tuju untuknya membuatnya bingung. Para warga menuduh dia yang memakan anak- anak mereka, padahal meski ia bukan manusia dia tak mungkin melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Buktinya sudah berabad- abad ia berada di dalam istana itu tapi tak ada keluhan hingga keresahan sekarang. Ia tahu ia hanya seorang siluman, ia tahu ia tidak lebih tinggi derajatnya di bandingkan para manusia tapi apakah dia tak boleh hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia bahkan sebutan para manusia itu untuknya pun tak ia perdulikan.

Monstre Charmant.

Monster? Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih pantas di bilang monster?

Gadis itu menunduk meratapi kepedihan hidupnya. "Tak adakah yang akan menolongku sekarang?" Tanpa gadis itu sadari, setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi chubbynya.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Suara teriakan dari arah datangnya para manusia membuatnya terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangan pada kelompok manusia yang tadi berniat membunuhnya. Belum habis terkejutan sekarang malah bertambah karna kini 100 meter di hadapannya seekor kelinci berukuran besar, sekiranya tidak beda jauh dengan istana miliknya kini tengah mengamuk dan menghadang seluruh warga untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Sudah belasan warga yang kini terluka akibat mencoba menghempaskan senjatanya ke arah kelinci hingga mereka pun menyerah dan kabur dengan aba- aba salah satu orang yang sekiranya pasti dialah pemimpin dari operasi pembunuhan ini. Tak berapa lama setelah seluruh warga pergi dari hutan, kelinci raksasa itu pun perlahan menyusut dan kembali ke bentuk seharusnya lalu sang kelinci pun berbalik dan menatap ke arah istana atau lebih tepatnya pada sang gadis seakan memberitahu ia datang kesana untuk menyelamatkannya.

Deg!

Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa terjelaskan kini masuk ke dalam hati gadis itu terlebih saat mata berwarna merah milik sang kelinci itu pun membuat dadanya menghangat. Tanpa pikir panjang sang gadis kini berlari menelusuri lorong yang cukup panjang untuk menemui sang kelinci dengan kaki kecilnya, entah mengapa ia yakin kelinci itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu terus belari keluar istana dan menyusuri hutan meski begitu banyak ranting pohon yang kini mulai menggores kulit dan bajunya yang indah tapi hal seperti itu tak membuatnya berhenti melangkah hingga ia melihat penyelamatnya. Kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan sang kelinci yang menatapnya, tangannya kini terjulur mengangkat sang kelinci.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Gadis blonde itu kini tengah duduk santai dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti pada singgahsannya seraya menatap kelinci di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis. Kelinci itu bersinar dan kini berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda blonde pony tail yang memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya ia biar terbuka dan sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada gadis di hadapannya karna menyadari derajatnya yang lebih rendah dari sang gadis.

"Maaf kelancangan hamba karna bertindak sesuka hati." Kata sang pemuda.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. "Tak ada nama yang pantas hamba sandang dengan status seperti ini, Tuan Putri." Jawabnya lanjut dengan tetap membungkuk.

Sang gadis menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan risih, sungguh dia tak suka di agungkan seperti ini. "Berdirilah dengan tegak dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Putri."

"Jika hamba tidak boleh memanggil anda dengan sebutan Tuan Putri, lantas sebutan apa yang layak hamba berikan untuk memanggil anda?"

Sang gadis tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang pemuda. "Panggil aku Rin dan mulai sekarang akan ku berikan nama padamu." Kata sang gadis. "Namamu sekarang adalah Len. Jadi bangkitlah dan buatlah kebahagiaan ini menjadi lebih baik lagi" Sambungnya.

Len meneggakkan tubuhnya seperti yang di perintahkan. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

Rin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum menanggapi Len. "Sungguh, jasamu terlalu besar untukku dan kurasa aku tahu hadiah apa yang pantas untuk pemuda hebat sepertimu." Kata Rin.

Sejujurnya Rin yakin bahwa hadiah apa pun yang dia berikan pada Len tidak lebih berharga dari pertolongan pemuda itu. Rin bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan dan berhenti tepat 1 meter di hadapan Len, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu hingga menampilkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Diamond.

Len memejamkan mata sesaat setelah mengetahui benda apa yang ada di dalam sana. Dia tau benda itu berharga tapi dia menyelamatkan Rin bukan untuk meminta imbalan. "Maaf, tapi saya datang kesini bukan untuk meminta imbalan, melainkan untuk melindungi anda dengan ikhlas." Kata Len yang membuat Rin menurunkan tangannya dan menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Jika kau tak mengambil imbalan, bagaimana jika aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

Beberapa tetua desa dan kepala keluarga kini berkumpul dalam sebuah ruangan besar untuk mengadakan rapat. Tentu saja ini bukan rapat embel- embel omong kosong seperti kebanyakan rapat warga, tapi pembahasan sekarang terkait hal yang cukup serius dan menyangkut nyawa mereka. Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak mereka memburu monster yang berakhir dengan tangan kosong dan malah membuat separuh dari warga desa mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius, bahkan sekarang lebih banyak warga lagi yang memberikan laporan tentang penyerangan monster. Tapi apakah benar- benar monster yang mereka tuju kemarin yang menyerang?

"Kita kekurangan orang dan senjata." Kata salah seorang pria berambut coklat yang memberi fakta pada perdebatan cukup panjang di ruangan ini hingga membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan setuju bahkan sekarang mereka mulai ramai sendiri karna pemikiran masing- masing.

"Meskipun senjata kita banyak tapi itu takkan mempan pada monster kelinci kemarin."

"Kita minta bantuan pada desa sebelah!"

Berbagai pendapat mulai di lontarkan semua orang yang hadir di dalam rapat tersebut yang membuat suasana semakin ricuh. Sungguh, mereka sudah kehabisan ide untuk memberantas monster yang mengancam mereka tapi jika hanya berdiam diri saja maka tak ada hasil apa pun. Merasa rapat kali ini berujung buntu, sang kepala desa yang sejak tadi terdiam memperhatikan rapat pun kini bangkit dari posisinya lalu menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"Diam!" Bentaknya pada seluruh orang yang ricuh tadi hingga membuat suasana sepi seketika.

Merasa cukup tenang sang kepala desa pun mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Kita memang kekurangan pasukan dan senjata bahkan fasilitas yang memadai." Katanya lalu menarik nafas kembali. "Saya akan pergi ke kota dan meminta bantuan pemerintah untuk memfasilitaskan hal ini. Jika ada yang tidak setuju silahkan angkat tangan." Sambungnya.

Setelah ucapan sang kepala, kini tak ada satu pun orang yang mengangkat tangan bahkan para tetua desa sendiri yang seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan pendapat kepala desa mereka.

"Baik, jika tidak ada yang keberatan maka rapat kali ini akan di tutup."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

Rin tersenyum manis dan bertrima kasih saat Len memberikannya sepucuk bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Entah darimana pemuda itu tau bahwa ia sangat menyukai mawar hitam atau memang dianya saja yang sudah lupa bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini sudah 1 bulan lamanya mengikuti dia seperti anak ayam. Dari sudut pandang beberapa orang, mungkin mereka akan mengira Len itu seorang pedophile karna merayu anak kecil tapi kenyataannya meski tubuh yang di miliki gadis itu sama dengan anak berumur 10 tahun namun dia lebih tua di banding kan Len sekalipun. Ya, untungnya tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka di istana tua ini.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih karna sebuah senyuman darimu lebih dari cukup dari pada rasa terima kasih yang kau katakan." Jawab Len sedikit menggombal mungkin.

Terlalu baik, Rin tau itu. "Ku rasa aku tidak ragu lagi telah memberikannya padamu." Kata Rin yang mengarah pada sesuatu tentang hal permintaan tolongnya dulu.

"Apa pun untukmu." Ucap Len seraya mengusap pipi chuby Rin.

Rasanya kedamaian saat ini, jangan pernah berhenti untuk selamanya tapi itu hanya angan kecil saja karna kenyataan tak seindah khayalan.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara letusan senapan terdengar dari arah hutan yang membuat Rin dan Len menengok ke asal suara itu. Sekali lagi seakan dejavu, para manusia kini telah berbondong- bondong berjalan ke arah istana dengan senjata yang lumayan banyak dan lengkap di banding sebelumnya. Kedamaian tak selamanya terjadi jika bukan Tuhan yang menghendaki.

"Manusia?" Ucap Rin setelah melihat siapa ras apa yang datang ke kawasannya. "Apa yang mereka mau dariku?" Sambungnya.

"Ck!" Decak Len kesal melihat pengganggu yang pernah ia usir dulu. "Kembalilah ke tahta anda Rin-sama. Saya akan mengurus mereka." Kata Len.

Rin menatap Len dengan khawatir. "Tidak mungkin kau menang dengan jumlah dan senjata yang lebih banyak seperti itu." Kata Rin yang malah membuat Len tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk anda dan meskipun aku mati maka kita akan bertemu kembali di alam baka." Kata Len sambil terus tersenyum sebelum menghilang menjadi asap di hadapan Rin.

Mendengar tindakan Len, membuat Rin menghela nafas pasrah dengan sifat Len tapi di balik itu semua. "Aku percaya padamu."

.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Letusan demi Letusan mereka tembakan ke arah dua sosok menyerupai manusia yang berdiri di dekat salah satu jendela di istana tersebut namun tak ada satu pun yang mengenai karna jangkauan yang cukup jauh juga penghalang yang terbuat dari sihir hingga membuat yang mereka tuju pun tidak terkena dampak apa pun kecuali suara letusannya. Selang beberapa menit dari mereka menembak, kini sesosok kelinci berukuran raksasa berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata merah yang terang dan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat hingga membuat beberapa orang berlari ketakutan.

"Serang!"

Dengan aba- aba seseorang, seluruh orang yang ikut dalam peperangan ini pun lantas berlari dan menembaki kelinci di hadapan mereka. Tak hanya mereka saja tapi dari yang terlihat, beberapa orang tengah membidik kelinci raksasa tersebut bahkan ada yang melemparkan sebuah bom ke arahnya. Mungkin jika kelinci itu langsung mati, semua perlawanan jadi tak sia- sia namun kelinci raksasa itu yang awalnya diam kini mulai berbalik menyerang. Kelinci itu menghempas siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya, dan bahkan segala tembakan yang di dapatkannya malah jadi seperti tak mempan pada kulitnya hingga membuat semua orang pun bertambah ketakutan.

Monster.

Kekuatan monster memang berbeda jauh di banding manusia yang jauh di bawah levelnya. Jika hanya monster biasa macam ini saja mereka tak dapat memusnahkannya, bagaimana dengan monster yang mereka tuju untuk di serang itu? Bagaimana cara membunuh monster dengan level tinggi sepertinya?

Monstre Charmant

Indah, bagaikan mawar yang mekar dan perwujudan yang abadi, itulah perumpamaan tentang monster tersebut tapi jika di bandingkan dengan wujudnya, Monstre Charmant bagaikan bos dalam sebuah permainan RPG. Sulit untuk di kalahkan, tapi tak mungkin tak bisa di kalahkan.

Kini, sudah puluhan korban berjatuhan namun tak ada satu pun yang meninggal, mereka hanya menderita luka berat yang cukup serius karna hempasan demi hempasan yang di terima. Jumlah pasukan pun mulai berkurang seiring waktu membuat mereka putus asa dengan keadaan. Inikah akhir dari hidup mereka? Atau tidak?

Duaar!

Sesuatu mengenai tubuh kelinci raksasa hingga membuatnya melengking kesakitan hingga membuat mereka yang masih bisa berdiri menatap asal tembakan tadi. Kini tepat di belakang mereka, beberapa Tank baja tengah membidik dan bersiap untuk menembak sang kelinci dengan kekuatan penuh. Melihat bala bantuan datang, seluruh anggota pasukan pun bersorak senang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka yakin, kali ini takkan kalah. Pasti.

Duaarr! Duaarr! Duaaarr!

Tank- tank baja itu terus memuntahkan isinya tanpa memberi kesempatan sang kelinci untuk melawan. Teriakan melengking dan darah terus mengikuti seiring kelinci itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Tubuh kelinci itu sudah sangat lemah, kemungkinan sebentar lagi pun akan mati namun tembakan itu tak berhenti seakan menginginkan kematian mutlak yang harus di perlihatkan pada mereka. Tak ada rasa puas dalam diri manusia bahkan rasa kasihan mereka pun memudar tat kala yang menjadi ancaman mereka tetap belum mati, padahal sang kelinci pun tidak menyerang mereka hingga meninggal. Pancaran mata sang kelinci kini telah redup sepenuhnya yang menandakan kematiannya dan hal itu menjadi sebuah kegembiraan bagi seluruh pasukan.

"Perang ini belum selesai! Kita harus memusnahkan Monstre Charmant!" Teriak sang ketua pasukan yang membuat semua orang tersadar bahwa ini baru awal dari memusnahkan sang raja.

"Dobrak pintu masuk dan cari Monstre Charmant!"

"HOOOOO!" Teriak seluruh anggota.

Sekitar 20 puluh orang kini membawa sebuah batang kayu yang berukuran cukup besar ke depan pintu masuk istana setelah sebelumnya berhasil menghancurkan gerbang istana.

Duak! Duak! Duak! Brak!

Dengan empat kali dobrakan dari luar dengan batang pohon tersebut, akhirnya pintu pun terbuka lebar hingga menampilkan isi di dalam istana tersebut. Lorong kosong yang cukup terang karna obor yang menyala di kanan dan kiri membuat mereka dapat melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana. Tepat di akhir lorong, sebuah ruangan cukup luas dengan sebuah kursi tahta yang tengah di duduki oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut Honey blonde menjadi perhatian mereka. Gadis itu terlihat menutup mata dengan tenang di atas tahta bahkan tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun darinya saat para manusia itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya hingga salah satu pria dari sana memegang tubuhnya. Dingin, bahkan tak ada denyut nadi yang pria itu rasakan.

"Mati." Gumam pria tersebut lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah anggota pasukan lainnya. "Monstre Charmant telah mati." Kata pria itu pada seluruh anggota pasukan yang malah membuat bertanya- tanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebelum membunuh monster kelinci itu, dia masih hidup! Bagaimana bisa?"

Berbagai Argumen kini memenuhi ruangan besar, dimana seorang gadis kecil yang di nyatakan monster pembunuh telah mati tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi, bukankah rasanya sedikit ganjil?

.

.

.

" _Jika kau tak mengambil imbalan, bagaimana jika aku meminta tolong padamu?"_

" _Hmm?"_

 _Rin menutup kedua telapak tangannya lalu membukanya hingga sebuah gumpalan sebesar bola kasti terbentuk di atasnya. Ia menyodorkan gumpalan cahaya itu pada Len yang menatapnya bingung lalu tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Ini adalah jiwaku." Kata Rin yang membuat Len tersentak kaget._

" _Apa yang anda mau dari saya dengan jiwa berharga anda?" Tanya Len._

" _Aku ingin kau satukan jiwaku dengan jiwamu." Jawab Rin yang sekali lagi membuat Len terkejut._

" _Maaf, bukannya hamba menolak tapi hal berharga seperti ini, saya tak bisa membawanya bersamaku karna tidak heran jika suatu saat aku terbunuh maka anda pun ikut terbunuh." Memang benar nyatanya perkataan Len saat ini, jika harus di satukan maka jika ia mati, Rin pun akan ikut mati._

 _Mendengar alasan penolakan Len malah membuat Rin tersenyum. "Aku lebih rela mati bersamamu di bandingkan mati terbunuh begitu saja." Rin memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. " Kau tau Len, perjuangan seseorang lebih berharga dan indah di bandingkan satu nyawa yang di lindunginya dan karna itu aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kau mendampingiku selamanya hingga kita mati dalam perjuangan." Sambung Rin._

 _Tanpa ragu lagi, kini Len mengambil gumpalan cahaya itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam dada dengan perlahan hingga menghilang. Ia pun berjongkok dengan sebelah kaki seraya menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Rin._

" _Apa pun yang terjadi, hamba akan melindungi anda selamanya." Kata Len._

" _Aku percaya padamu."_

Owari.

Maaf ngaret...  
aduh maaf banget ya,, dan maaf banget buat cerita yang kurang memuaskan ini karna ku tahu kegajeannya tingkat akut. Oh ya, dalam pengertian yang ku tahu dari judul nya itu.

Monstre: Raksasa/ Monster

Charmant: Cantik/ Indah

Oh ya, dengan adanya cerita iniaku mau mengumumkan bahwa cerita "Police in Academy", resmi ku discountinue dengan alasan gag ada ide yang nyangkut lagi. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku akan buat cerita baru yang hummm... sepertinya bakalan perlu nyuci otakku dulu XD.

Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau baca ff ini hingga akhir. Jangan lupa Review ya ^^.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
